A little more help, please!
'Snap-back potion' Players can use a snap-back potion to recover their full strength after a battle, a time mission or a PvP fight. To pick the right snap-back potion, players must consider the amount of time they need to spend on recovery and purchase a snap-back potion with a relevant level. Snap-back potions are available to players in exchange for dies (the cost for each potion is described below): P.S. If players own a Super-30 kit, a snap-back potion will cost them only 1 die for all battles and PvP fights, regardless of how much time they need to spend on recovery. 'Reduction of energy required for missions (25% - 50%)' 'Percentage increase of XP rewards (25% - 50%)' Applies to XP rewards received from missions, PvE fights, PvP fights and works (excluding XP rewards from prizes and gifts). 'Percentage increase of gold coin rewards (25% - 50%)' Applies to gold coin rewards received from missions, PvE fights, PvP fights, events and works (excluding gold coin rewards from prizes and gifts). Percentage increase of main attributes (0% - 25% - 50%) Applies exclusively to native attributes, not attributes acquired through equipment items and stones. 'Reduction of the recovery time required after practice-fights with other players (25% - 50%)' From 4 minutes (initial time) to 3 and 2 minutes respectively. 'Booster cost' Booster-kits that improve a player’s activities by 25% cost 5 dies each. Booster-kits that improve a player’s activities by 50% cost 25 dies each. Both kits can last up to 1 week. 'Special kits' Some of the boosters mentioned above are available as parts of special kits. These kits are more beneficial for players who plan on using the 50% versions of the aforementioned boosters. These special kits include: * Double gain: All boosters in their 50% versions, for 2 weeks and with 15% discount. Cost of kit: 255 dies. * Bold is beauty: All boosters in their 50% versions, for 5 weeks with 20% discount. Cost of kit: 600 dies. * Super-30: All boosters in their 50% versions, for 30 weeks with 25% discount plus a fixed price for snap-back after a mission or fight (1 die). Cost of kit: 3,375 dies. 'I don't need you, I got my guild!' A guild’s main purpose is to boost the progress of its members plus make their journey on Tetractys as easy as possible. By upgrading their guild’s buildings, the members of a guild are also improving some of their attributes and skills. These benefits are explained bellow in detail: 'More XP (from 1% up to 50%)' From missions, PvE fights, PvP fights, events and works (excluding XP rewards from prizes and gifts). * Every new level of the''' Camp''' increases the XP points by 1%. 'More gold coins (from 1% up to 50%)' From missions, PvE fights, PvP fights, events and works (excluding gold coin rewards from prizes and gifts). * Every level of the''' Bank''' increases gold coins by 1%. 'Increase of native attributes (from 1% up to 50%)' Excluding attributes acquired through equipment items and stones. * Every level of the''' Gym''' increase native attributes by 1%. 'More fury from practice-fights between players (from 1 point up to 50 points)' Every member of the guild receives an extra amount of fury. * Every level of the War Room 'increase furry by 1 point. 'More fury from guild members (from 1 point up to 30 points) Every member of a guild receives an extra amount of fury, which is equal to half the amount of the guild’s total members. | valign="top" width="30%" | __NOEDITSECTION__ |}